1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of regulating combustion processes, particularly for the combustion of lime-containing minerals, which are present as pulverized raw material, into cement clinkers in a rotary kiln by means of a combustion material during the supply of air or oxygen, whereby the exhaust gas preheats the pulverized raw material and the burned material in the combustion air, and in which the added raw material and quantity of fuel, the temperature of combustion air and of the exhaust gas, as well as the exhaust gas composition and other process parameters are continually measured and at least partially controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of cement it is known, for example from the German Laid Open Specification No. 2,224,049, to control a combustion process through the use of regulators or a process calculator of the regulating operations with the aid of favorably appearing values of the combustion process, such as the rotary speed of the kiln, the quantity of fuel and the material temperature in the kiln. In this connection, however, the influence of other parameters not considered, so that the combustion process control is only partially complete. Fluctuations in quantity and an insufficient utilization of fuel are, among other things, the result.
In the control of melting processes, particularly in the process control of blast furnaces, it is known, for example, from the "Journees Internationales de Sidbrurgie 1970", (International Stages of Metallurgy, 1970) with the aid of the total calculation of heat utilization which is regarded as characteristic of the process, to control the melting operation. However, such a regulation has the prerequisite that an isothermic zone be present in the central area of the kiln or furnace, and in addition, that the process proceeds almost statistically, as in the blast furnace process. Only then is the total heat utilization adaptable as a characteristic value for a process regulation. For more rapidly traveling or proceeding combustion process, particularly in rotary kilns, in which, in contrast to the static behavior of a blast furnace, the operations progress on a dynamic basis, the entire heat utilization cannot be employed as a characterizing feature and a characterizing regulation according to the previous state of the art is not possible.